Once Upon A Time Is Only Meant For Storybooks
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: It's hard enough being cat in a world of humans but when you are a mostly human looking cat it gets a whole lot harder. Neko and 2x3x2 found inside. Part of the 'Feline Series'.


Well long time fans of my Gundam Wing works know I love fantasy and cat people, me-_yow_, and here they both are again. Now unlike my ficcy nicknamed 'Pet' Trowa is human and not with Quatre. I am not sure if that will make you want to read either or not…I can't read minds and frankly I would get a headache if I tried. Any way back on topic hm? If you like magic, cat eared people, and 2x3x2 then I would suggest you read this fic and leave a review, low review counts means a long wait for next chapter.

**BETAED BY SLYVANIA, SHE LOVES CAT PEOPLE TOO.**

**WarNinGs**: AU, Shounen-Ai hints, OOCish (it is AU), A bit short.

**Aishi Say**

"_It's not bestiality if they only have furry ears and a tail…is it_?" As a pro furry I say no but feel free to disagree in your review.

* * *

A long black tail twitched as the human hunting party was watched closely, all and all not much of a threat even with his hurt paw, but still. Ears turned back with a silent hiss at the ones who had hurt him, they twitched when they picked up the sounds of another. Turning dark eyes fell on a steel gray warhorse and its cloaked rider, the humans were nervous and he was curious why. Slinking down his branch perch he turned his ears forward to pick up the human's meaningless chatter, seeking the identity of the rider. "Excuse me sir but there be a beast about, it is not safe to be here…" The lead human backed away when the horse turned, snorting as its rider turned to stare at the man. It was amusing watching the humans fidget under a stare he could not see, served them right. "Are you a Rider or a Knight? You must be one with a mount like that…why don't you speak?"

Clawed fingers gripped the smooth bark frowning; this was no phantom so why did he not speak? Focusing on the silent human the feline did not hear the crack until it was too late. Righting himself Duo landed on his hands and toes, falling to his right with a wince, gripping his injured hand. Looking up he watched the humans surround him; the leader raised his sword to strike, only to blink when a green flash hit it, the top half sticking in the ground next to the braided youth's head. "Wha?"

"The beast is a menace and _our_ prey, how _dare_ you!" The leader cried as the rider dismounted, "You have _no_ right to interfere, and we do outnumber you."

The rider snickered, unconcerned and clearly unimpressed, "Do you honestly think _any_ of you can stand against me, even if I did not use magic? The corpse of your killer is already back in your village, return home. You have _no_ further business here."

"That one be a thief and will start killing us soon enough, just like the rest of his _kind_," The leader spat the last word, nodding as another man handed him a spear. "Be gone yourself!" The rider snapped a bladed staff into place before leaping over the fallen feline, slashing the spearhead off and in the same movement swinging the staff to rest across his shoulders. "Fine, keep the cat if you want, but sleep lightly or you may _never_ wake back up."

Duo looked up when the stranger turned and walked towards him, the fleeing humans of no further interest to him. He shied away and hissed but the youth knelt before him regardless, setting the staff down. Dark eyes focused on a graceful looking hand that held out, its palm to him in a gesture of peace and he relaxed a little. Propping himself up on his good hand he tilted his head, "Who are you?"

"No one you know. Give me your hand," The other's tone was soft, even though it was clearly an order and not a request.

Duo hesitated for a moment but placed his clawed hand in the human's, amazed by its warmth, he was not used to friendly touching. Curious eyes watched the human as he carefully undid the lose bandage around his wrist, he had seen humans tend to their wounds before but he had never been good at it himself. "If I don't know who you are then why do you care what happens to me? I mean you're a human and I'm not…aren't you suppose to hate me too?"

"Perhaps, but not all who wield magic despise those shaped by it, besides I sense no blood lust in you." Turning his head he whistled, standing when his mount came to him, going through a saddlebag he ignored the cat.

Duo blinked confused, leaping onto the saddle he frowned down at the human, "So, what, you wield Wild Magic as well as energy then?" Tail twitched as the human reached for his hand again, "I never met one before."

"Yes, well, now you have," Soft voice was absent as if focused or distracted, fingers moved quickly going unnoticed. "Hold still this will sting," The order was given a moment before he rubbed a cream of some sort into the wound.

Duo hissed and pulled his hand back on instinct as he jumped from the saddle, blinking at the red drops on his silver claws. Turning to the human he bit his lip, "I'm sorry I…please don't hurt me?" Good hand rested on soft fur as he peeked under the horse's thick neck, he had never really been this close to one for this long.

"Hurt you?" The mage questioned, tilting his head at the feline, the blood dripping from his left wrist going unnoticed for the moment. Right hand pulled the hood away as dark eyes examined the scratches; "I've gotten worse than this. Here?"

Duo stared into rich green eyes, amazed that the human held out his hand again, obediently he moved and replaced his hand in the human's, watching him as he gave it one last look before he began to wrap it with his unmarred hand. "I don't understand…what do they call you?" His tail twitched as he sighed, he was confused and his hand was still a little sore, today had started out so quietly too, unlike yesterday.

"Trowa," The name was given absently as he worked; the wound was a day old and luckily rather clean for such poor care. "Do you really think all humans hate your race? There are humans who hate my own so in a way we are not so different. There, so stranger what shall I call you?" Trowa inquired, looking up from his work through long auburn bangs, "Or don't you have a name?"

"I'm Duo, thank you Trowa," Silver claws reached out, taking the injured left palm in his fingers, "Sorry again."

"They will heal. Are you really a thief or were the humans just blood thirsty?" Trowa asked causally, watching his blood flow slowly down his skin, quite aware of the violet eyes that were watching it as well.

"Now and then, but never off anyone who would miss it…which are you, a Rider or a Knight?" Duo bit his lip, he felt terrible having slashed the guy who was only trying to help, some gratitude.

"I'm a Tracker really, it's why I came here and now my target is dead. Knights are too stuffy and Riders tend to join Bands, I am a lone hunter by nature. You seem to be alone as well, strange for someone called Duo." Trowa smiled gently at him, tucking a stray lock behind his ear, "Are you lost?"

Nerves soothed at the gentle smile he sensed was as rare as it was calming, he had always been perceptive like that. "I'm not lost but I am lonely, I've never met a human who would even want to touch me and make sure it wouldn't hurt." Duo tilted the human's hand as he moved to lick the blood away, he had seen human's suck on another's finger, it appeared to be a sign of affection among them. Those gentle fingers twitched and he looked up, frowning at the human's expression, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? No…well most humans would find that disturbing but I don't. Why did you think you did something wrong Duo?" Trowa frowned at him, he was not used to others worrying over him, it was a strange feeling but one he could get used to.

"I don't know you just looked…confused. Sorry, I was only trying to…" Duo trailed off turning his face away as he sank to his knees; he had been a fool to think he knew anything about humans. Dark nightshade colored eyes widened as the human reached down lifting his chin, gently turning his face back around with his thumb, "To Help."

"I know Duo, I've been on my own for a long time and I'm not use to people trying to help. I'm sorry if I upset you in some way, thank you for trusting me." Trowa bowed his head before letting Duo go and crouched across from him, he looked as harmless as a confused kitten and it made him smile. Magic was not good or evil, it had to be harnessed for one or the other and it taught all mages there was good and evil in all things, a lesson many other people failed to learn.

Duo blinked at the thanks, tilting his head he shifted so his legs were crossed, eyes never leaving the young man. "Welcome. Trowa are you lonely too…like me?" A long black tail twitched as the human looked up at him before frowning in thought, "You seem really nice, nice people shouldn't have to be lonely."

"I don't have to be anything but I guess I am," Trowa sighed as he glanced down at the wounds, they were not the first he had gotten for trying to help people and wouldn't be the last either. "Are you asking to accompany me Duo?" Glancing at the feline through his bangs he began wrapping his own palm; he wouldn't object to the company, the feline was rather amusing.

"Do I…you'd really let me tag along with you?" Duo frowned in thought as he watched the human work, why would he want him around? They did not know each other and he had hurt him, humans were not forgiving of his race by nature. "Is it because I'm a Bestial and you're a mage? I mean I am and you are…are you mad?" The feline could not help but ask the question when his nervous rambling caused the other to frown, dark eyes closing as his work was finished.

"I'm not mad Duo, simply disappointed you would think that of me," Trowa sighed, clenching his fingers, ignoring the sting as he often did. "I was curious, I think now I may have been mistaken."

"NO!" Duo cried lunging forward, clawed fingers closing around lightly tanned skin, "I'm sorry, I was stupid, don't go!" Wide silted eyes looked up sniffing, "I'll do anything you say just don't leave me all alone, I'm so scared all alone." Looking down he sat up trembling, hands flat on the soft grass between his knees, being alone was so much more frightening when he remembered what the alternative was like.

Trowa turned on instinct, freezing when his wrist was caught and clung to as if it would save a life; dark eyes closed as the feline all but fell to his knees. Kneeling, he placed a hand on wild bangs, pressing with just enough force to lift the other's face, the face of a frightened and lost child. "Shh…it's alright now, that's right, shh."

Duo sniffed as soft fingers caressed his face; no one had touched him like that in so long, "Aren't you mad at me?" Dark eyes opened, studying a face more cat-like then his own, "You should be mad."

"Perhaps, but I forgive you. I do not want you to worry about upsetting me or feel you must obey, do you understand? Mage or not I am not looking to control you; I would rather be your friend than your master." Trowa smiled gently as he brushed wild bangs back into place, "I am sure you would prefer that as well."

Duo nodded slowly, "I would yes…you really aren't like other mages. Is it because you're Wild Magic? That must be it, why you took pity on me and the humans." Black ears turned forward at a chuckle, "What?"

"No, many would seek to control you with their gifts, not all who can commune with nature respect it, do not forget this." Trowa tapped the tip of Duo's nose getting a blink, "I would hate to have to fetch you every time we crossed paths with another like me."

Duo touched the tip of his nose frowning, "Aren't you like, strong? I mean you seem to be but…um…are you?"

"I am no Master but I do alright, relax hm? I will not let anyone take you as a pet," Trowa tilted his head at the smile, "What?"

"I was just thinking that you would make a pretty Bestial, prettier than me, if you can believe that." Duo reached up, stroking long bangs with the back of his knuckles, "I have never seen a human who looked more like a cat."

"And who is to say I am not one?" Trowa asked with a teasing smile as he stood, holding out his hand he scratched his mount, "There, there silly beast I am alright."

Duo got to his feet and frowned at the horse, he had no idea how prey thought, but he did know a kick hurt like Hell. Tilting his head at the larger beast he smiled when it shook its head, pawing the ground as if chiding its rider for something, maybe horses were alright after all. "Um…so what now?"

Trowa turned from his mount, looking over his shoulder, "I was thinking of getting far away from the humans around here. I do not trust them to not try something by dark." Dark mane shifted as the war horse nodded in agreement as its rider slipped into the saddle, "You want to ride or walk?"

"I'll walk for now, not used to horses and all," Duo answered, falling in beside the impressive beast, frowning at the two long scars on its right flank, "He have a name?"

Trowa smiled patting a steel gray neck, "He said it was Nightrunner so that is what it is, he's very fond of it."

"Pretty. Hello there Nightrunner, I'm Duo," Duo giggled when his side was gently butted, "Atta boy. So how far are we going? I mean to get away for these guys you gotta go past Thaukt, creepy place all full of bones." It was a place he had only needed to see once before agreeing with the humans, it was a bad place.

"The Dead Woods is of no concern, and we are not going that way anyway, horses are very sensitive to the dead as are cats." Trowa turned his head, watching a bird for a moment, smirking, "Humans never learn do they Nightrunner? Don't worry you'll be able to graze all night if you choose, coming Duo?"

Duo turned his head from the bird and nodded, "Yeah!" Braid whirled as he turned and ran down the hill, it always felt good to run, and with nothing chasing him he was free to have a little fun. He heard Nightrunner chuckle as only a horse could, getting a nod before speeding up the feline smiled; something with runner in its name had better like to run. "Lead on Nightrunner, this is fun!"

* * *

Remember reviews mean the next chapter will get up faster, call it motivation if you will. If you wish to chat with me about any of my works simply click the IMVU link in my bio, it is the only chat I use. You can also hit me up on My Space if you want, I don't post much there though.


End file.
